


Alec's Surprise

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, FIANLLY!, Happy Alec, M/M, Omega!Magnus, happy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: All i have to say is:FINALLY





	Alec's Surprise

It's a nice night out. The weather isn't too hot or too cold, nor is the wind blowing much. Alec and Magnus both have the night off and Alec knows that tonight is the night.

Currently Alec is making dinner as Magnus is relaxing on the couch watching RuPaul as he looks down watching their child in his womb. It still amazes Alec that he and Magnus have a child on the way, a biological child that Alec never thought he'd have. Much less an Omega to mate with.

He's making one of Magnus' favorite Indonesian food, Nasi Goreng; fried rice with vegetables and a sunny-side up egg on top. it also happens to be one of Alec's if he's going to be honest (not that he'd tell Izzy. He loves his sister but he doesn't need her ruining something he loves because she tries to cook it).

"Is dinner ready?" Magnus asks from the couch, no longer paying attention to the television. His golden cat eyes looking at the raven-hair Shadowhunter instead.

"Yes, actually." Alec puts their food into two bowls and walks over where Magnus is. Sitting down next to his mate, Alec can feel the velvet box he has in his jacket starting to get heavy, as if it needs to be brought out now. Shaking the feeling off Alec notices how Magnus is now in his lap, head on Alec's shoulder not even caring about his food. "Are you all right?"

"Never better, Darling." This has been happening a lot recently, Magnus starting to nest. It doesn't surprise Alec as much as it should, especially when most carriers start nesting around four or five months and not seven. Though with everything that's been happening between them recently Alec guesses that Magnus has been avoiding giving in to his nesting urges.

Alec isn't sure how long they stay like this, Magnus nuzzling his neck, Alec's arms around him, looking down fondly. It takes Alec a moment to realize that in order to do what he wants he has to remove himself from his and Magnus' current position, something he really doesn't want to do.

 "Hey, I need to get up." Alec whispers. Magnus groans and moves further into Alec showing how he doesn't want to let his Alpha up.

"Do you have to?"

Good question. Does Alec have to? Logically speaking no, but does he feel obligated to? Yes. Magnus isn't happy with his answer as the Omega reluctantly lets his mate up.

Going into the kitchen Alec takes a banana and the vanilla ice cream and makes a homemade sundae with chocolate and strawberries. He re-enters the living room and sees Magnus still sitting how he had been with Alec a moment prior. "Is that chocolate I smell?" One thing about Magnus' pregnancy is that some of his senses have enhanced. It's both a blessing and a curse.

Alec doesn't say much as he places the bowl on the table and lifts a spoon to Magnus' mouth. Said Warlock slowly takes the ice cream from the spoon before releasing it from his mouth. Before Alec can do anything else Magnus nestles back into his lover. The older man groans as Alec places him back on the couch.

'Alexander . . . ." Magnus whines.

Alec shushes him as he gets down on to his knee. "Magnus, you know how much I love you and our life together." Alec takes the box out and opens it. Before he can even utter another word Magnus is on him, kissing him.

"Yes." is all Magnus says as Alec slips the ring, the Lightwood Family ring, on his finger.

They don't even bother going to their bed. They stay in the living room, on the couch mushed together, happy and content.

 


End file.
